


海岛婚礼

by annazhou



Category: TSN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazhou/pseuds/annazhou





	海岛婚礼

番外：海岛婚礼

“……你愿意嫁给你面前这个男人吗？不论贫穷还是富贵、健康还是疾病，一生一世忠于他，尊敬他，陪伴他。”  
随着牧师的声音落下，沉默在教堂中蔓延开来，慢慢在喜悦中发酵出了一丝不安，站在圣台右边的新郎不安地看向身边带着洁白头纱的新娘。  
“Yes，I do。” Valentina终于说，所有人都松了一口气。  
“Now you can kiss the bride。”  
她掀起头纱主动亲吻了新郎，婚礼仪式在掌声、气球和花瓣雨中顺利结束，宾客们转移到教堂后方的花园中进行晚宴前的预酒会。  
夏威夷的植物长势疯狂，金色和粉色的绸带将茂盛的花园装点得犹如仙境，Mark穿着夹板拖、卡其布短裤和一件深蓝色T恤，站在角落一尊天使雕像的阴影里，透过墨镜看着Eduardo满场穿梭着打招呼。  
他耳朵里面塞满了80%的葡萄牙语、19%意大利语和1%的英语，炽烈的阳光下，冰块在酒杯里迅速融化，杯壁上凝结的水珠滑落下来沾湿了指缝。Mark把酒杯放回来回穿梭的侍者端着的托盘上，他甩了甩手向Eduardo走去，他正和父母还有一位巴西老太太站在一块儿。  
“Hey，Mark。” Eduardo朝他绽放出一个微笑，“这是Marjorie姑姑。”他用葡语对老太太说了什么，Mark准备行吻手礼或者最多贴面礼之类的，但Marjorie姑姑伸出双手捧住了他的脸，然后爱怜地捏了捏他的脸蛋，Mark僵住了，Eduardo忍住笑说：“Marjorie姑姑夸你长得可爱。”  
Calderon在旁边轻哼一声，Mark不动声色地退到Marjorie姑姑够不到的地方，Eduardo推他一把：“去给我拿杯酒。”  
“你要喝什么？”  
“和你一样。”Mark靠过去吻他，Eduardo回吻过去之后，才意识到这是在他父亲面前，他迅速退开，握住拳掩饰性地放在唇边轻咳了一下，又推了他一把：“我等会儿去找你。”  
“他应该踮起脚尖吻你。”Calderon有些嘲讽地说，Eduardo咬住唇让自己别笑，他再一次不自在地咳了一声：“父亲，Mark挺高的，和我也差不多。”  
“和你差不多？” Calderon盯着他，Elisabete走过来挽着儿子的胳膊：“Edu，陪我散散步吧，让爸爸和Marjorie聊一会儿。”  
Eduardo点点头，他跟父亲告辞，陪着妈妈在花园小径上走着。“您还习惯这儿吗？”  
“当然。”Elisabete温柔地对他展露微笑：“夏威夷很美，来这儿度假的人比本地居民更多，气氛很轻松，而且也很像圣保罗。”  
“我昨天又听到您开始弹钢琴了。”  
“那是小Alessandra，我在陪她练习。”  
“我听Val说他们要去度蜜月，所以Alessandra暑期和你们待在一块儿，您需要请帮手吗？”  
Elisabete拍了拍他的胳膊：“她是大女孩了。”  
“Alessandra在钢琴上和Val一样有天赋吗？”Elisabete笑了起来：“我会说比她妈妈更有天赋。”  
“我听见有人在说我。” Valentina跳着舞旋转过来把Eduardo拉走了，Elisabete站在原地微笑地看着他们，Valentina推开原本正在和她共舞的新郎：“Nicola，去给我拿杯酒。”  
“Yes，my Bella ragazza。”她的新婚丈夫Nicola.De.Rossi优雅地鞠了一躬，转身走向餐台，Eduardo和姐姐跳了一会儿舞，顺便问她：“你刚刚为什么要沉默这么久？所有人都要被你吓到了，我还以为你要在圣坛前反悔。”  
Valentina停下脚步靠在喷泉上，若有所思地说：“我只是在想……为什么一个女人结第三次婚人们还觉得正常，第四次就会有人觉得她是荡妇，3这个数字到底有什么魔力？”  
“没有人觉得你是……没有人这么想你好吗！”  
Valentina微微皱起鼻子好笑地看了他一眼：“相信我，Edu，这儿至少有超过一半的人这么想。”  
“起码Nicola的亲戚们不会这么想，他们可是意大利人。”  
“意大利人——你知道吗？在意大利的一些村庄里，如果男人敢提出离婚，女方家里的兄弟有权开枪打死他，我听说那里的警察会睁一只眼闭一只眼。”  
Eduardo被她噎了一下：“我是禁枪主义者……Val，如果我从今天开始练枪，拜托告诉我你至少能把这段婚姻坚持到我学会瞄准的那天。” Valentina笑出了眼泪，她一连说了好几个“天呐”，金棕色的长卷发在阳光下闪闪发光：“你终于搞懂了讽刺和幽默的共通之处。老弟，我以为你一本正经到根本没有搞清这个的那一天。”  
“他找到了一个老师。”Mark走过来递给Eduardo一杯威士忌，站到了他旁边，Valentina心情不错地看向他：“你和Edu准备什么时候结婚？”  
“我们已经结婚了。”  
“去法院登记一下不叫结婚。我听Edu说你是在你办公室求的婚？What the hell，Mark？拿出你0.03%的资产出来，就足够办一个超过英国王室的世纪婚礼。”  
Mark眼神不善地看着她，Eduardo连忙出来打断：“时机不太适合，Facebook的全球大脑计划正在关键时刻，这种时候如果我和Mark准备办婚礼，Facebook的公关部门起码得花一个月先做个评估书出来，我们暂时都还没有心思搞这个。”  
Nicola拿着香槟回来了，Eduardo拉着Mark准备闪开：“Nicola，把你的新娘还给你。”他搂着Mark的腰把他带走，他们走到一株巨大的棕榈树下，Mark摘下墨镜：“你故意在Valentina面前搂着我的腰。”  
Eduardo摸摸鼻子，他有点被拆穿的尴尬，Mark对他扬了扬下巴：“跟我来。”  
他们从花园边缘的树丛里穿过去，举行婚礼的小教堂是Elisabete住到这儿之后为她修建的，这座私人岛屿上绝大部分地方仍然被热带植被覆盖，穿过一片草地就是岛上唯一的别墅群，Mark带着他穿过一间又一间屋子，海岛午后的阳光照进来，深棕色的木地板反射出一种神秘的光泽，静谧的气息在空气中浮动，这里只有他们两个脚步声在回响。  
Mark推开一扇门，一座图书馆出现在他们眼前，Eduardo觉得这里莫名熟悉，他跟着走进去，那层阻隔回忆的轻纱自然就被拂开了——这里的布局和装饰几乎和哈佛怀纳德图书馆一模一样，而且还是他在四年中流连最多的经济学区域，他发出一声惊叹，靠过去抚摸过那些书架，一些刻痕从他指腹划过，Eduardo疑惑地回过头，Mark对他挑眉一笑：“怀纳德图书馆的复制品，我告诉过建造这里的设计师，我需要它们一模一样，哪怕是一条刻痕。”  
“你还记着那个？”Eduardo忍住笑，Mark靠过来把他逼近角落：“你发过誓你一定要在怀纳德图书馆的书堆里做爱，我觉得可以为你实现誓言提供一点帮助。”  
Eduardo的背靠上了书架，他眼睛中溢满笑意：“哪种类型的帮助，Mark？硬件设施方面的……还是，做爱方面的？”  
Mark的手指穿过宽松的亚麻衬衣抚上了他的腰线：“我不知道你在说什么，Wardo。我们是朋友，当然只是硬件设施方面的，你居然还想让我和你做爱？”  
Eduardo大笑起来，他抬起一条腿让Mark帮他把裤子脱掉，一串湿热的吻落在他大腿内侧，在他的期待中，Mark把他含了进去，Eduardo扬起脖子发出急促的喘息，湿热柔软的舌头舔过柱身，然后整个头部被含进口腔，下面饱满的双球也得到照料，Eduardo颤栗着反手抓住书架支撑自己，每次在这种时候，如果他敢抓住那一头卷毛都绝对会受到报复，一颗鹌鹑蛋大小的小圆球抵在穴口，Mark微微用力，突破穴口的环状肌把它推了进去，两根手指转动抚摸着炙热的内壁，一寸寸把那颗小球推进了肠道深处，Eduardo大腿轻轻打颤，Mark捞住膝弯撑住他，唇舌离开了已经彻底挺立起来的阴茎，湿润的气息靠近他，一个什么东西被塞到他齿间，Eduardo用手拿出来，发现那是一个安全套，他眼眶微红地瞪着Mark。  
“这也是硬件设施的一部分，给我带上。”  
Eduardo闭上眼睛低低喘息了几声，他拉下Mark的内裤掏出那根已经完全勃起的阴茎，用牙齿撕开安全套给它套上，润滑剂黏在他指缝里，Mark靠过去含住他的耳垂，湿漉漉地舔进他耳朵里，Eduardo就着润滑剂给他手淫，肠道里那颗固体润滑剂已经融化，两根手指在里面抽插搅动，带出黏腻的水声，Eduardo难耐地呻吟出来，亲吻从耳垂沿着脖颈往下，Mark舔过挺立的乳尖，轻轻用牙齿咬着，他抽出手指，挺腰插了进去，湿热的甬道紧紧含住他，他试着往外抽出一些，Eduardo发出一声带着哽咽的呻吟，攀着他肩膀的手指留下了一道抓痕。  
“Mark……啊——”  
他被含住的乳珠被狠狠咬了一口，然后又被湿热的唇舌抚慰，他一条腿被抬起来，Mark手指划过他面前站立的另一条腿，轻轻安抚着他：“把腿抬起来，Wardo。”  
“别，Mark，不行……”Eduardo颤抖着想要后退，但他已经紧紧靠在了书架上，他知道如果他两条腿都挂在Mark腰上，这个姿势会被进得多深。  
“你可以抓着书架，Wardo……把腿抬起来。”Mark饱含威胁意味地用牙齿拨弄红肿的乳尖，Eduardo闭上眼睛，他深深喘息几下，然后将所有力量都放在了Mark托在他膝弯的手掌里，他骤然下沉，整根阴茎粗暴地插进最深处，Eduardo发出一声尖叫般的呻吟，他紧紧缠住Mark的腰，抓住身后的书架想要脱离那根钉住他的性器。  
”Mark！不——不要这么深……”  
“我们不止一次量过你里面的深度，你不会被弄坏的。”Mark气息不稳地回答，书架在他们身后发出不堪承受的嘎吱声，湿软的内壁紧紧绞着他，每一次进出都艰难又磨人，Eduardo忍受着从后穴到腰椎的胀痛，他被进的太深，前列腺被阴茎撞击碾压的快感像火星一样在痛楚中闪现，然后火星终于变成了窜上神经的尖锐电流，他脱力地松开一只手，抓住了Mark的头发，湿热的空气中，汗水顺着他的鼻尖滑落下来。  
撞击的频率越来越快，偶尔尾椎磕到书架上的痛楚都一并汇进激烈的快感中，Eduardo仰起脖子，紧紧闭上眼睛，发出破碎的呻吟——在他体内的性器突然停住了，由于激烈操干颤抖不已的肠道还在传达出源源不绝的快感和渴望，他茫然垂下眼帘，Mark静静看着他，然后一串凌乱的脚步声由远及近响起，图书馆的门被推开了，他听到几声熟悉的轻笑，Eduardo紧紧皱起眉，门边的人用意大利语低声说着什么，很快响起湿润的亲吻声，Mark顶着后穴里的腺体蹭动，Eduardo腰肢一软，眼神严厉地阻止他，他深吸了一口气：“Valentina！去另外找个地方！”  
调笑和亲吻声停住了，几秒钟后，Valentina怒气冲冲地大声喊了出来：“Edu？What the fuck……你他妈一定是在逗我！”  
Eduardo吼了回去：“Go away！”高跟鞋和长长的裙摆拖曳在地板上的声音向他们靠近，然后Nicola低声劝阻，过了一会儿，脚步声终于朝反方向而去，门“啪嗒”一声被关上了。  
“我他妈不敢相信你连门都不锁。”Eduardo捂住脸，他紧绷的大腿肌肉放松下来，Mark抱着他离开书架，两人跌跌撞撞地交缠着倒在地板上，Mark扯掉已经破掉的安全套，重新套上一个，抬起他一只腿，用力顶了进去，湿软的肉穴推拒着含进他，肉体撞击的声音和交合的水声响起，Eduardo难以忍耐地紧紧抓住他的胳膊，室内的空气渐渐变得炙热无比。  
他们在地板在做了一次，然后又在桌子上做了一次，两个射满精液的安全套扔在地上，Eduardo浑身发软地躺在那儿，他蜜糖般的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，微微张开嘴喘息着，被汗水沾湿的额发黏在脸颊上，修长白皙的双腿间插入另一条腿，他们大腿汗津津地紧紧贴在一起，Mark能感受到那双长腿上肌肉细微的抽搐，他伸手抚摸着它们，指尖陷入软腻的皮肤中，刚刚经受了高潮而过于敏感的身体在他手指下颤抖不已。  
Mark躺在他身边，靠过去亲吻他的下巴：“Wardo，你还能站起来吗？”Eduardo敏感地瑟缩了一下，躲开他细碎的亲吻：“再给我五分钟，婚礼晚宴还有多久开始？”  
“十七分钟。”  
两分钟后，Eduardo撑着酸软的双腿站了起来，他们收拾了残局，然后冲到房间简单洗了个澡，Eduardo尽量从衣柜里挑了和刚刚看起来差不多的衣服，他把T恤和短裤扔给Mark，站到穿衣镜前面准备扣上衬衫，然后他怔住了——右侧红肿挺立的乳尖在亚麻衬衫下清晰可见……  
“Wardo？”Mark穿好衣服拿着一瓶水走过来，然后他看到了那颗在刚刚性爱中被舔咬得肿起来的乳珠，他立刻预感到危机地进行补救：“……我可以去帮你找个乳贴。”  
“滚开！”Eduardo脱下衬衫砸到他脸上，他重新换了好几件衣服，然后拎着最后一件衬衫瞪着罪魁祸首：“Mark！”  
Mark态度端正地站直了，认真给出建议：“你可以穿正装。之前天气预报说会有飓风经过，我们都带了室内晚宴的正装，现在室外温度有38℃，但致辞之后你就可以溜走，只需要坚持五分钟。”  
Eduardo崩溃地看着他：“你最好赶紧给我想一个听起来正常的借口。”  
婚礼晚宴在海滨的草地上举行，海浪声中，穿正装打领结的伴郎正在礼台上致辞：“……这套礼服是我在Valentina的第一次婚礼时定制的，我穿上它，因为从那一刻到现在，我希望我亲爱的姐姐永远幸福快乐的愿望从来没有改变过，我也相信你会永远幸福，Val，因为你是我见过最有勇气追逐爱的女性，勇气应当被颂扬和赞美，爱情也不会因为迟来而褪色，祝贺你们因为爱情的结合——Nicola，Valentina。”  
Valentina捂住嘴，带着泪光看向他，致辞结束后的音乐响起，她走上前坚持要和弟弟跳开场舞，Eduardo不得不牵起她的手，将她带进舞池，他浑身都是汗，简直要从里到外烧起来，音乐声舒缓悠扬，Valentina笑着问他：“赞扬勇气？你记着我说的第四次结婚就会被视为荡妇这句话是么？”  
“我说过没有人应该这么看你。”  
“Very sweet，Edu……我决定勉强原谅你和Mark在我的婚礼上乱搞。”  
Eduardo尴尬地避开眼神接触，Valentina微微皱起眉：“……你需要把外套脱掉吗？你看起来很热。”  
“这套衣服有重要意义，我不热，Val。真的。”Eduardo在心里咬着牙，漫长的酷刑持续了很长时间，然后这段折磨人的舞曲终于结束了，Eduardo在被姐姐放开的一瞬间冲进了人群，他一路跑回房间，室内的冷气让他松了一口气，他拉开领结，甩掉西装外套，脱下被汗湿透的衬衫、内裤，然后一丝不挂地给自己到了一杯加冰的威士忌，走到浴缸里躺下，清凉的水流漫过全身，他喝了一大口酒，从里到外都凉爽起来。  
水从浴缸漫出来，Eduardo静静歇了片刻，然后走出去把一整瓶酒都拿了过来，在地毯上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印，他重新躺回水中，惬意地眯起眼。  
Mark推开门，看见散落一地的衣物，还有一串水痕通往浴室，他走过去才发现Eduardo在浴缸里睡了过去，他捏了捏他的鼻子，响起几句柔软含糊的葡语，Mark弯下腰把他抱了起来。  
余晖被夜幕遮盖，Eduardo在一阵热潮中醒来，他有些头晕，而且呼吸都是热气，他花了几秒钟来判断自己有可能是发烧了，他不该泡那么久的冷水。他试图坐起来，才发现腰上环绕着一只胳膊，Mark紧紧贴在身后抱住他，他们两个都浑身赤裸，Eduardo勉强转过身，他这才发现Mark也烧得满脸通红，热度比他还高。  
“Mark，醒一醒，我们得叫医生。”Eduardo试图把他们两个弄起来，黑暗中缠绕在小腿上的被单绊了他一下，他拖着Mark一起摔到了床下，一声无意识的低语从他耳后传来，Mark从背后抱紧了他，不让他从地毯上起来。  
“这么晚了你还要回艾略特楼吗？”Mark含糊地低声说，Eduardo有点被吓到，他意识到Mark可能烧糊涂了：“让我起来，Mark，你发烧了，让我去给医生打电话。”  
“你可以在柯克兰住一晚，明天再回去。”毛茸茸的卷发在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，然后一条腿插到了他腿间，Mark不太清醒地说：“为什么我们都没有穿衣服，我觉得有点奇怪，Wardo。我们都不穿衣服的睡在一块儿。”  
Mark含糊的声音简直有点少年时期的稚嫩感，Eduardo涨红了脸，他手脚都不知道往哪里放，结结巴巴地哄他：“我们喝多了酒把衣服弄脏了，Mark，让我起来，我去给我们拿睡衣好吗？”  
后面好一会儿没有声音，炙热的呼吸喷在他背上，Eduardo几乎以为他晕过去了，他挣扎着想要转身，Mark收紧搂着他的胳膊，他不太确定的小声说：“Wardo……我觉得我喜欢这样，我们可以这样吗？”  
“……”Eduardo说不出话来，Mark在他背上轻轻磨蹭，卷发挠着他汗津津的皮肤，他带着鼻音嘟囔：“Wardo……你跟女孩一样软。”  
“……”Eduardo绝望地发现自己硬得跟石头一样，阴茎简直能在地毯上戳出一个洞来，因为高烧而烫得惊人的性器蹭在他屁股上，前液将股缝涂得湿滑腻人，Mark有些不知所措地不停唤他，Eduardo不得不伸出一只手向后扶住那根肉棒，哑着嗓子说：“从这里插进来。”不停收缩地穴口温顺地吸吮住阴茎地头部，Mark低喘着，沉下腰一点点磨进去，高热的内壁紧紧裹住入侵者，每一次抽动都像要把肠肉一起拽出，后穴难以控制地在每次抽出时绞紧，又在被插入时放松，近乎饥渴地吞吐着肉棒，Mark像是根本不愿意从肉穴深处离开一样，动得缓慢又磨人，抽插中肠道渐渐泛起湿意，两人下身传出黏腻的水声，Mark在他耳边低声问：“Wardo，你被……操出水了吗？”  
Eduardo崩溃地呻吟起来，他忍不住挺腰在地毯上磨蹭自己胀痛的阴茎，两根手指塞进了他口中，Mark靠近他耳边，小声说：“嘘……别叫这么大声，你要把Dustin他们吵醒了。”Eduardo含着手指发出一声哽咽，他头晕目眩，恍惚中觉得他们真的是在柯克兰的宿舍里偷偷做爱，而Dustin、Chris……他们的朋友还一无所知的睡在黑暗里。  
Mark伏在他背上深深律动，太热了，他们都发着烧，全身赤裸地贴在一起，汗水从每一个毛孔中沁出来，Eduardo恍惚觉得他们已经被高温融化为一体，他毫无体面地迎合那根阴茎，舔咬插进口腔的手指，在地毯上蹭着自己，他射得又急又多，精液在地毯和小腹之间蹭得一塌糊涂。  
Mark停了下来，他停在深处感受着高潮中肠道的痉挛，低声问：“Wardo，我能射在你里面吗？”Eduardo用最后一丝理智阻止了自己说“好”，他用舌头推出Mark的手指，说：“不行，Mark，我没有力气去浴室清理了，拔出来，射在……”他声音低了下去，“你可以……射在我腿上……”  
“射在你腿上？”Mark迷茫地重复了一遍，他不太确定地问：“Wardo……你是说腿交吗？”刚刚发泄过地阴茎抽搐着跳动了一下，Eduardo低喘了好几声才找回自己的声音：“拔出来……Mark。”被肉穴含吮得水光淋漓的阴茎慢慢抽了出去，Eduardo合拢双腿，滚烫的性器挤进细嫩的腿根，龟头从细腻湿滑的会阴蹭过，Mark高热的指腹抚摸着他颤抖的大腿，低声说：“Wardo，你的西裤太贴身了……你的大腿和屁股能把它绷得紧紧的，每次你站在那儿，大腿之间没有一丝缝隙，就像没有任何人能侵犯的处子一样……我会把你弄脏对么？精液会从你的腿根流下来，滴到你黑色的皮鞋上，谁都会知道你被干了什么……”  
“Mark！Mark……”Eduardo浑身抖得不成样子，他难以忍受地发出带着哭腔的呻吟，Mark喘息着说：“你叫得整个宿舍都能听到，Wardo。”随着最后几次快速的冲刺，炙热的精液射到了他腿间，Eduardo全身都软了下来，他茫然睁着双眼，像是真的不敢吵醒任何人一般小声喘息，Mark脸颊贴在他汗湿的脊背上，修长的手指一节节数过他的脊柱，数到第七节时，Mark不再含糊稚嫩，清醒又懒洋洋的声音响起：“刺激吗？”  
“……你没有烧糊涂？”  
“当然没有。”  
“…………”  
Mark在他背上蹭了蹭，他打了个哈欠，小声说：“我现在好像真的有点晕了，我觉得你可以给我们叫医生了，Wardo。”


End file.
